1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a MIM element having an organic insulating layer, namely a metal-insulation-metal (MIM) structure switching device characterized in that said organic insulating layer has a periodical layer structure, and also to a three-terminal device having said MIM structure switching device.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, there is an increasing interest in molecular electronics, particularly with regard to attempts to apply the functioning of organic molecules to electronic devices, etc. Accordingly, studies on the Langmuir-Blodgett film (LB film) to construct molecular electronic devices have been made actively pursued. The LB film is formed by laminating organic molecule layers regularly one by one, and the film thickness can be controlled at a level of molecular length. Since a uniform and homogeneous ultra-thin film can therefore be formed, there have been frequent attempts to use this as an insulating film. For example, there are a tunnel bonding element with metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure) [G. L. Larkins et al., "Thin Solid Films", Vol. 99 (1983)]; emission element with metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) structure [G. C. Roberts et al., "Electronics Letters", Vol. 29, pp. 489 (1984)]; and switching element [N. J. Thomas et al., "Electronics Letters", Vol. 20, pp. 838 (1984)] have been described.
Although device characteristics have been investigated according to these studies, deficiencies in reproducibility and stability such as a variance in characteristics for each element and changes over time still exist.
In the prior art, investigations as mentioned above have been progressed primarily with respect to LB film of fatty acid, which can be handled relatively easily. However, recently, organic materials which can overcome the drawbacks of inferior heat resistance and mechanical strength of the prior art films are successively being developed.